White Wings
by icedragon404
Summary: When Harry's long lost cousin moves in, is he actually normal, or is there more than what meets the eye? ...This is my first Harry Potter fic, so go easy on me.
1. Meeting Good Relations

A/N: I thought it would be fun to finally write a Harry Potter fan fic, so I tried it. Except, this has an unexpected twist to it. I know that I may have missed some details, but, hey, no ones perfect. Flames are excepted, (unless they are to hot to handle). Other than that, enjoy:-)

P.S. gatermage, This one's for you!

****

**White Wings**

**_Chapter 1:Meeting Good Relations_**

Luke looked out the window at the rain that gently pattered against the windowpane. He sighed. Moving to England would be difficult. Even though he had a cousin there his own age there, he would miss all of his friends from his old school of magic.

"Luke, it won't be so bad. Just think of it as starting over. A new point of view in life," his foster mother told him. Luke Cronnet was an orphan. His mother had died while giving birth to him and he knew next to nothing about his father.

He looked at her. "You think so?" he said.

"Of course I do! My main goal in life is to make you happy. And by doing this I know I will be helping you. You can start a new life in England. A different life."

"If you say so."

Soon after they departed for the airport, (his mother had insisted on him taking Muggle transportation because it was such a long way.) he was on the terminal and waiting for the plane to arrive. They said their final good-byes and his mom headed back for home. He waited only a half an hour before they started boarding. Shortly after, they were airborne.

Luke Dray Cronnet was tall, thin, and had a well-rounded personality. He was muscular and loved sports, but his affection for books balanced his activity. He was 16-years-old and was albino. He had ruby red eyes and snow white hair. Being albino was rare, but he liked it. (Even if he didn't like talking about it.) It gave him certain uniqueness, so unique in fact, only a couple other people in the world could experience it.

At school, he was excellent in potions and transfiguration. Defense Against the Dark Arts was also another strong point. He was okay in charms, and hated Divination. In Care of Magical Creatures he was unusually talented. His desire for extra classes led him to take Ancient Runes and History of Magic.

Luke heard the pilot say that they were still another hour away and settled down for a nap.

Thousands of miles away and on the ground, Harry Potter lay quietly in his bed, waiting for when Uncle Vernon would finally get in the S.U.V. and drive off to the airport to pick up his cousin. Harry had never known about this side of the family, but apparently James Potter had had a sister. Somehow she landed herself in America and had a child. His name was Luke and that was all Harry knew about him. Uncle Vernon had said that he would be going to "that wretched school of yours." Harry jumped for joy when he was out of sight.

_Finally, _he thought, _another wizard!_ He couldn't wait for Ron and Hermione's letters to comeback. He wrote to them as soon as he heard the news. He was also told that he would be sleeping in his room. (As there was no room anywhere else.)

The sound of an engine starting brought him back to his senses. Uncle Vernon was finally leaving!

Half an hour later, the car arrived and the door opened. Harry hesitantly headed downstairs. What he saw made his jaw drop. He saw a dashing young man and he was actually being nice to the Dursleys. The Dursleys! He shook hands with Aunt Petunia and having a polite conversation with them. He also had white hair, which startled Harry. He looked down the hall, and by the look on his face, had obviously spotted Dudley. He disappeared down the hall and for a few minutes Harry heard sounds of surprise and laughter. He returned and looked up the stairs.

"Hello," he said, "You must be Harry. I'm Luke. Pleased to meet you."

Harry was dumfounded.

"Would you mind showing me your room?" Luke asked.

"Sure, bring your trunk up here," Harry said in an awestruck voice.

They arrived up in Harry's room after some creative ways of getting a trunk and what looked like an owl cage up the stairs. Once Luke was settled and sitting on Harry's bed, he said, "I swear, getting from America to Great Britain takes a while, doesn't it?"

"I would think so. It is across the ocean," Harry replied.

"True. So, what is Hogwarts like?"

"Well, for one it's an old castle, with secret passages by the dozen. We take a train ride from Kings Cross Station to a station in Hogsmeade. It's a town not far away from the castle and no Muggles live in it. Now I have a question for you. Why do you have white hair and red eyes?"

Luke hesitated. "I'm an albino," he said quietly.

"What was that?"

"I'm an albino. It's very rare, but if you are albino, you have white hair and red eyes from birth all animals can be albino except insects. I really don't like to think about it that much."

Right at that moment, a great horned owl arrived at Harry's window, carrying an envelope. Harry took it and started to read it. He gasped.

"Dumbledore is coming to pick you and I up on Friday! We're going to the Burrow. We're-."

"Hold on! First, who is Dumbledore, and second, what is this Burrow?"

"That's right! You don't know!"

"Don't know what?

"You don't know that I have two best friends and one of them lives in a house called the Burrow. As for Dumbledore, he's the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had."

"Oh. So when's he picking us up?"

"Friday. 11 p.m. And then taking us personally to the Burrow." Harry repeated.

Harry and Luke had a good time together those three days. (The letter had arrived on Wednesday) They talked for a while every night as they lay in bed. They spent most of the time in Harry's room, looking at books and posters. They came out only for meals. Friday night finally rolled around and both boys lay wide awake in their beds, waiting for Harry's clock to strike eleven p.m. Finally, deciding that they couldn't sleep at all, they both leaned casually leaned on the windowsill. When the clock had struck eleven exactly, a man in a swishing cloak appeared in the middle of the road, coming to the house. They both looked at each other when there was a loud knocking at the door.

"Who in the blazes would be visiting at this hour!" they heard and exasperated Vernon Dursley exclaim. They hesitantly headed downstairs and stopped halfway there. There, in the Dursley's entryway, stood Albus Dumbledore. Luke froze. Dumbledore looked up right into Luke's eyes. His periwinkle colored eyes battling Luke's ruby ones.

"Ah. This must be Luke. Undoubtedly, Harry has told you much about me. But, come down here for a proper greeting," Dumbledore said gently.

Luke's feet moved of there own accord. Before he knew it he was shaking hands with the man and was being told to go get his belongings. Luke had a barn owl, whose name was Moonbeam. Luke had had him ever since he started school. He was a birthday present from his foster mother.

Luke and Harry were soon out the door and walking away from the Dursleys for what seemed like the last time.

"Now, when we Apparate, I need you both to hold on to my upper arm tightly. I must warn you, the sensation takes some getting used to," Dumbledore instructed. "But first, we must send your belongings, as they will prove most hazardous otherwise." With a flick of his wand, the trunks and cages disappeared.

Luke and Harry both took a hold of Dumbledore's arm's. "Ready?" he asked, "One… two… three!" At once, Luke had the sensation of being squeezed through a tube. He thought he was going to suffocate when-, he suddenly gasped and breathed cool night air. He looked over and saw Harry doing the same.

"Now, before Molly takes one look at how thin you are, I would like to have a quick word with each of you," Dumbledore said. He looked around and spied what looked like a broom shed. He walked over and stepped inside, beckoning Harry in with him. Luke sat against the side of the small building for about ten minutes.

_I wonder what these Weasleys will be like, _he thought.

Before he knew it, Harry was stepping out of the shed and Dumbledore was beckoning him in. He stepped inside and waited patiently.

"Well, our first encounter has been brief, and I am dearly sorry for that. You will have a better chance to know me at school. I do hope you will be able to fit in and make friends. But, as Harry's cousin, you are also entitled to greater security than most, so it is not just Harry that is being protected. You are as well…. I think that is all…. Oh," Dumbledore bent to Luke's ear and whispered softly, "I think that you would be wise to tell your cousin and his two friends about your certain… abnormality." With that, Dumbledore stepped out of the shed.

_He knows, _Luke thought, mortified.

A/N: Did you like it? I know, the ending's a little choppy but I had to leave at least one cliffie in it! R&R people, R&R... Thanks.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations 

Luke was absolutely dumbfounded.

_How could he know? I haven't told anyone! … Well, being that he is the headmaster, his advice should be taken very seriously, _he decided.

"Hey, Luke? Are you coming?" a voice from outside asked. It took Luke a couple of seconds to register that Harry was asking the question.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He replied hesitantly. He stepped out of the shed and started jogging when he noticed that Harry and Dumbledore were already halfway up the drive. He caught up with them just as they were entering the front gate. They walked to the door and Dumbledore knocked three times.

"Who is it?" a cheery voice rang from inside.

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry," Dumbledore announced.

The door opened to reveal a short, round woman with bright red hair.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you until morning!" she exclaimed.

"I have something to do later this morning myself so I had to bring them earlier," Dumbledore explained.

"And who might this young person be?" she asked looking at Luke.

"This is Luke. He is Harry's cousin and will be going to Hogwarts this year."

"Oh. Hello! I'm Molly Weasley, and I am sure that Harry has told you about me?"

Luke nodded and headed in after Harry. Mrs. Weasley stayed at the door for a little and then Dumbledore said,

"Well, I must be off. Good evening to you all, and I shall two come September." With that, he walked back out the door and disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and came inside.

"Let's see if I can whip up something for you two boys," she said a little cheerier. She waved her wand and some eggs started making themselves. Soon they were done and on the table. Both Harry and Luke ate with gusto. With one last flick of her wand, Mrs. Weasley sent bread over to the table and said, "Bread, boys?"

They both took a piece and finally finished the meal a while later. Luke stifled a yawn. "Bed," Mrs. Weasley ordered at once, "You can sleep in Fred and George's room."

She led them upstairs and into a room on one of many landings. There was one bed on the right side, and a large pile of boxes occupied the rest of the room. With a swish of her wand, the boxes moved to a compact pile at the end of the room and a second bed appeared.

"Sweet dreams!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerily and left. They both changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Luke fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Then came the dream.

He was bound tightly in ropes, lying on the ground. He struggled against the bonds, but the action only made them tighter. Once he figured that escape was hopeless, he observed his surroundings. He was in some sort of dungeon. There were no windows, and the only means of exit was a door on the opposite end of the room. The door opened, and a head popped in, and it was one the Luke didn't recognize. It was a boy, with sleek, greasy, blonde hair and green eyes. He grinned mischievously, and then shut the door.

"Luke? Luke. Luke!!!" He heard a voice calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked into the face of his cousin. Behind him stood a bushy brown haired girl and a bright read haired boy.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"You had a nightmare. You were tossing and turning and all the while you were moaning," Harry answered.

Luke looked around him and noticed that he was still in the home of the Weasley's. He gave an inquisitive look at the two kids standing behind Harry. His cousin noticed and said, "Luke, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They're the two friends from school I was telling you about."

"Hi, how very nice to meet Harry's accomplices of trouble," he said. "I'm Luke Cronnet." Luke didn't look the best. Sweat beaded his face and his hair was in disarray. "How long have I asleep?" he asked.

"Only a couple of hours since Dumbledore brought you. C'mon, breakfast is almost ready," Ron replied. All three of them headed for the door.

Luke sighed and remembered what Dumbledore had told him in the broom shed. "Wait. Th-there's something I need to…to show you," Luke stuttered.

Shooting confused looks at each other, they closed the door and came back to his bed as he got up and closed the curtains. He walked back to them and took off his shirt. Hemione's, Harry's and Ron's mouths fell open at the sight before them. The spreading out from Luke's shoulders were two glistening white wings.


End file.
